Well, You're a Hot Mess
by bassam
Summary: James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Hugo Weasley were about to do something Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have never seen. They were about to throw a party; a wild party. All under the professors' noses.


**Disclaimer: I'd have to be mad as a hatter to say that these magnificent characters, plots, and settings were mine. No, they are J.K. Rowling's. So please, give the credit to her. Thank you and enjoy my story.**

**Song: Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. If you know them, you might want to listen with caution... :D**

_

* * *

_

**xxx**

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you._

_And I'm like, hot damn let me make you my boo._

**xxx**

James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Hugo Weasley were about to do something Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have never seen. They were about to throw a party; a wild party that only admitted fifth years and up –with the exception of Lily and Hugo–, and would take place under all of the professors' noses. However, this involved some pretty strategic planning. They had to make sure to invite the right people, and figure out a hex that made snitches bed-laden for a couple days. How, though? One name: Rose Weasley.

"No." she snapped when they asked.

"Not happening." she growled when they asked again.

"But Rosie," James said with a sickly sweet tone, "How are we to do this without your help?

"Simple," she said bitterly, "You either, one, don't throw it," James coughed, "_or_ two, find someone else."

"Like who?" Lily said, disbelieving that there was anyone else who could take on the task at hand successfully.

"I don't know!" Rose sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do." With that, Rose trudged off to the library.

* * *

Neither James, Lily, nor Hugo knew how, but they managed to pull it off. They had the location –the Room of Requirement–, perfectly bewitched invitations –and the sick snitches to prove it. The hexing was done thanks to Lily, who seemed to have inherited her mother's skill. The invitations told the pass to the party and how to get in, and all behavior was welcome. This part scared Rose.

It was two hours before the party, and Rose decided she would go. Her friend Marilyn was extremely excited and bounced around their dorm, getting ready. She had straight, dark brow hair and a pixie-like figure. "Rosie," she said, suddenly solemn, "Which pair of earrings?" Grinning, Marilyn held up a dangly, sparkly earring made of silver chains in one hand. In the other was a coke bottle cap hanging off a short chain.

"Those sparkly ones." Rose said, motioning in the general direction of the earring. She leaned in towards the mirror in front of her and applied a thick coat of red lipstick. She brushed on some mascara, and turned to face her friend.

"Wow Rosie!" Marilyn exclaimed. "You look great!"

Rose shook her head and pursed her lips,"Stop calling me that." Rose, knowing that in all their six years together, that Marilyn never would.

"Okay, Rosie. So why are ya gettin' all gussied up? Is it to impress someone?" Marilyn's eyes widened. "_Malfoy?_"

Rose shuddered. "Oh gross! No!"

"Sure... Sure."

* * *

Rose sighed as she sat between a couple snogging and a passed out drunk on a couch at the party. _Why had she come?_ It was hot and sweaty and someone poured beer on the outfit she picked out carefully. Her jeans were sweaty and her green, v-neck, short-sleeved shirt had beer on it. She could just clean it up magically, but there was no elbow room to spare.

Slowly, Rose stood, so as to not knock anything over. She moved her way through the crowd to find her brother. "Yeah," she heard Hugo's voice drawl in a rather flirty tone, "My cousin's captain on the Quidditch team. Said he'd probably give–"

"Hugo." Rose snapped.

"What? Oh. Rosie." Hugo excused himself from the third year Hufflepuff he was flirting with.

"Do you know where James is?" Rose asked.

"Did you really need me for this?"

"Well, I–"

"Lookie here. It's Malfoy." With that, Hugo turned to leave. Rose was left with a bleach-blonde, pureblood, Mudblood hating Slytherin character. _Aw hell,_ Rose thought.

"Weasel." Scorpius Malfoy greeted rather coldly. He raked his stare over Rose, causing her to shiver.

"Malfoy." Rose returned, just as cold.

"What am I doing now?"

"Looking for James."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Wouldn't you rather have a drink?" Scorpius smiled a heartbreaking smile. He's drunk, Rose thought. Why would Malfoy be smiling at me?

She paused before answering. "Sure..."

Scorpius place a calloused hand on the small of her back and led her to the drink table. It was cluttered with red plastic cups, beer bottles, chips... bras? Rose blushed from the collar of her shirt to the roots of her hair. Curse her Weasley blood and their infamous blushes.

"Allow me," Scorpius said. He poured them some punch and set them on the table because someone had called his name. Both he and Rose turned to look who spoke. Meanwhile, behind them, a drunken sixth year accidentally dumped some of his beer into Rose's drink. Of course, neither of them noticed.

Rose grabbed her drink and Scorpius grabbed his nonalcoholic drink. "Alright, Weaslebee," Rose glared at him, "Time to find your ludicrous cousin."

Sipping his drink, Scorpius guided Rose by her sweaty hand. After about twenty minutes of searching, Rose gave up. "He's probably in a broom closet with some poor innocent skank of a fourth year."

"Whoa there, Rosie."

"Nobody calls me 'Rosie'!" Rose shouted. Angrily, she took a large swig of her drink. The whole room churned and she lost her balance, slamming into Scorpius' chest. It was warm, and she felt nice in his embrace. Wait, she thought, this is Malfoy. She place a hand on his firm –amazing– chest and pushed herself up.

"Dizzy from all that anger?" Scorpius joked weakly, oddly missing the feeling of her in his arms.

"No, dizzy from being in such an annoying close proximity of you."

"Whoa there. It's Friday, no time for big words."

Rose drank down a good part of her drink, the party turning into one massive blob, her feelings placed with euphoria. And lust. She drank away the rest of her drink, down to getting the last drop. Someone had spiked her drink, the logic part of her conscience said.

_Whatever_, the drunken part said. _I'm an easy drunk. Sooooo what?_

_

* * *

_

Rose woke up in a broom closet the next morning with the worst headache ever. She was lying on top of something warm. It was breathing and had its hands placed on her lower back. She looked around as best as she could, noticing clothes strewn on the floor. Then it hit her. Someone spiked her drink last night. She was dancing on tables, and–

And here she was in a broom closet with nothing but the cotton of her green shirt between her chest and... And Scorpius. _Malfoy_.

Unsuccessfully, Rose tried to remove herself from his embrace. No luck. Scorpius had his unbuttoned jeans on. But they were unbuttoned. No, she thought. "Scorpius." she hissed.

He stirred only slightly.

"Scorpius freaking Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Mmm," he muttered, "Shh. It's still only the afterglow."

Rose was pretty sure it was around ten. The afterglow happened at three in the morning. There was no afterglow left. Especially now that she was sober.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Get up!" Rose slapped his face, trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

"Ow!" Scorpius' eyes flew open. "Oi! Weasley?"

"_Yes_. Now let me go!"

More than happy to, Scorpius nearly pushed her off. Rose immediately look around for her pants, only to find them ripped. "Malfoy, next time, I think you should work on preserving the clothes."

"What makes you think this will happen again?" Scorpius' tone rose.

"I meant with other people. God no, this? Between us? No."

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"God I'm a mess." Rose complained. Her head was throbbing.

"A hot mess." Scorpius muttered. He buttoned up his pants, threw his shirt to Rose, hers was ripped, as well, and waltzed out. Not before winking at her.

**xxx**

_Stumblin' but yeah, you're still lookin' hella fine._

_Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'ma make you mine._

**xxx**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Tada! Ahah I had to. Anyways, not one of my better ones, I don't think. But yeah, I've got some more somewhat-songfics coming up. So keep your eyes peeled. Review! I'm open to constructive criticism! :) ~LupinLuver888**


End file.
